A Valentine Gift
by CCT
Summary: (fluff?, shonen-ai, 1+3) Trowa surprises Heero with a Valentine gift. (I put this rating incase, though nothing *that* bad)


Title: A Valentine Gift 

**Warnings: Yaoi, Lime? O_o (does kissing and a little fondling count as a lime? lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the GW boys… wish I did. But the idea is mine, including the OOCness of it! Mwahaha!**

=*=*=

                Heero awoke to the feel of someone sitting across his waist. Before he opened his eyes a small smile crept across his face. He knew it was Trowa, he just knew it. Slowly Heero raised his hand bringing it to grab Trowa's butt.

                "Hee-chan!" Heero's eyes flew open at the sound of Duo. And sure enough there was Duo straddling his waist.

                "Get off Duo!" Heero growled, shoving the pouting Duo off. "What do you want?" Duo stood up, turning to face Heero. The look of anger across Heero's face was priceless to Duo. 

                "Oh nothing much." Duo smiled as he leaned forward, "You grabbing me like that some more would be nice." 

                "Baka!" Heero threw off the covers and then regretted it when he realized he was wearing nothing underneath. Duo whistled as Heero scrambled to pull the covers back up. "Shut up! Now what did you want!?" Duo suppressed a chuckle as he spoke.

                "Trowa told *me* to tell *you* that there is a gift waiting for you in the closet."

                "Gift?" Duo nodded as he walked towards the door. 

                "Enjoy your gift, Hee-chan!" 

                "Don't call me that!" But Heero's order was lost because Duo had already left the room. 

                "A gift?" Heero shrugged his shoulder. He slowly slid across the bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist as he did so. Heero walked over to the closet, opening it slowly. There lying on the floor was a small package. The package was wrapped in a deep blue paper with a tiny red heart glued to the top. Underneath that [Happy Valentines Day] was scribbled across it. 'Valentines day…I totally forgot.' A smile crept across his face, and then it slowly disappeared. 'I didn't get him anything…how could I forget about Valentines Day?' How could he forget about Trowa on this type of day? This was the day he was supposed to prove his love for the Heavyarms pilot, but he completely forgot about it. And he did love Trowa; he knew that for sure. He and Trowa have been dating for almost a year, and today, today was their first Valentines Day together. 

                "Stop beating yourself up and open your present." Heero turned to see Duo leaning against the doorframe. "Heero, Trowa will understand you forgetting. I mean you were gone on a mission for almost two weeks…you only got back two days ago."

                "I know." Heero sighed. "But really there is no excuse for my forgetting."

                "Ah, you are just being hard on yourself, will you just open up the gift already." Heero nodded and picked up the gift. Duo laughed as Heero took his time unwrapping the gift. Finally Duo took the hint and left. Heero quickly finished unwrapping the gift. After studying the white box found underneath, Heero opened the box. There lying on top of some tissue paper was a key. Underneath the key was a piece of paper folded several times. Heero took the gold key and studied it a bit before he placed it in his pocket. Heero picked up the piece of paper and read it silently to himself. 'Happy Valentines Day, Heero. I love you, but you already knew that, ne? Well, now for your instructions. Follow them to a T and you will get a great reward.' A smile began to creep across his face. 'Step one; get dressed, though that blanket around your waist is very appealing.' Heero suddenly blushed. 'I guess I do this often.' Heero shrugged his shoulder and continued. 'Put on your pair of black slacks and that shirt I like. You know the one.' Heero nodded. 'Step two; get the car keys from Quatre. He knows you are going to borrow it already, just get the keys. And lastly step three; drive to the Travel Lodge at the end of town. Use the key to open the room 124. Oh and don't start until four o'clock. Love Trowa.' Heero glanced at the clock on his dresser. 'Eleven…' 

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

                Heero stepped out of the Explorer staring at the room numbered 124. He glanced up and down the parking lot noting Trowa's Camry parked three spaces down. Heero quickly straightened his blue button down silk shirt and pants. Running a hand through his hair Heero made his way towards the door. 

                Slipping the key into the keyhole Heero unlocked the door. He opened the door and slowly stepped inside. He was taken aback by the darkness inside. Only the light from the door was permitted inside. Heero could smell, faintly, steak or maybe it was prime rib. He couldn't be sure.

                "Close the door." Heero, a bit startled, looked around for Trowa in the room. But it being so dark even his vision was unable to see the uni-banged pilot. Heero did as he was told. He stepped inside fully and closed the door. The room fell into darkness. "Hello koi."

                "Trowa." 

                "You look nice."

                "How could you tell? It's so dark in here."

                "Yeah, well, that's the way I like it."

                "I'm sure."

                "Now, now koi. Be nice or you won't get your present."

                "Duly noted." Right then the lights turned on. Sitting at the table across the room was Trowa. He was dressed almost exactly like Heero, except his shirt was a dark green color. Set on the table was a dinner for two. Heero saw dinner laid out; prime rib, steam vegetables, baked potatoes and saffron rice all lying on two plates. 

                "Hungry?"

                "Yes."

                "Well, come on." Trowa slowly slid the chair next to him out, offering the seat to Heero.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=

                "Had this all planned, did you?" Heero placed his fork down on the plate in front of him. 

                "Yeah. I planned it while you were on your mission. Quatre, Duo and Wufei helped."

                "Wufei?" Trowa nodded.

                "He gave me the idea for dinner."

                "Oh."

                "Like dinner?" Heero blushed and nodded. "You know Heero, don't worry about forgetting." Heero's head shot up.

                "Duo?" Trowa nodded. "Big mouth."

                "Be nice. It's not *his* fault *you* forgot." Trowa smiled as Heero gave him a mock hurt expression. "Enjoying the evening so far?" Heero nodded. "Good. Now for dessert." Heero's cheek took on a deep red color. "What? No, not that!" Trowa did something he didn't do very often; he laughed. "That comes later koi. Later." Suddenly Heero's cheeks grew even redder. "Be right back." Trowa stood and walked towards the bathroom. He stopped short of the door, crouching before a tiny refrigerator that leaned against the wall. He soon returned to his seat, two wine glasses filed with chocolate mousse were set on the table.  "Your favorite, ne?"

                "Yes it is." Trowa slid one of the glasses over to Heero, how quickly took it. Soon he began eating the rich dessert. When he was almost finished he glanced up to see Trowa staring at him. "Yes?" 

                "Oh, nothing. Just watching you eat."

                "And why, koi, are you doing that?" 

                "No reason. I was just thinking how sexy you are when you eat chocolate mousse. How you lick every trace of chocolate from the spoon each time you take a bite. It is very lovely to watch."

                "Oh." Heero slowly scooped up the last of his desert, bringing it slowly to his lips. But right before he put it in his mouth the spoon changed directions. Heero held the spoon right in front of Trowa, a wicked smile playing on his face. "And how do I lick it, Trowa?" Trowa smiled as he leaned forward. Taking the head of the spoon into his mouth. He cleaned it of it's contents then slipped it back out. As the spoon hung there Trowa licked every inch of the spoon, slowly. Finally Trowa flicked his tongue out and pushed the spoon upward, indicating he was done. 

                "Something like that. Of course…" Trowa watched as Heero placed his spoon back in his mouth. "…You do it much better." Heero gave Trowa a wink as he rose to his feet. Trowa watched as Heero walked over him and slowly placed himself in his lap, straddling him. Slowly Heero wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, smiling at Trowa's surprised expression.

                "Now what?" Heero asked. Trowa sat there stunned at Heero's forwardness. Usually it was he, himself, who initiated things like this. 

                "I haven't finished my dessert yet." Heero smiled as he slowly leaned forward capturing Trowa's lips with his own. Trowa moaned as Heero deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue into Trowa's waiting mouth. As the two continued to kiss Heero began to frantically unbutton Trowa's shirt. Trowa groaned as the garment was pushed past his shoulders. 

                As the shirt fell behind Trowa, Heero stopped the kiss. Trowa panted hard trying to catch his breath. Heero not winded one bit, leaned forward again whispering in Trowa's ear. "Well, I haven't finished *my* dessert yet either." Trowa gasped as Heero's hands began to roam across Trowa's chest. "Happy Valentines Day Trowa. I love you."

===the end?===

**CCT: Well that's it. The people on the 1x3ML a LOOOONG time ago asked for a lemony sequel, and I actually started one, but then lost the "drive" for it. So, what do you guys think? Think I should finish that lemon? Reviews are a nice way for me to find out! ::hinthint::**


End file.
